Pointless Arc
by shakes kinder pinguy
Summary: Série de vignettes sans but ni vérité profonde.
1. Parce que c'est comme ça

Pointless Arc 01 : _Parce que c'est comme ça._

Scribouilleuse : Shakes Kinder Pinguy   
Genre : kawaii (je crois :p)   
Rating : G   
Résumé : "T'as besoin d'une justification, toi ?"   
Disclaimer : Vous croyez qu'au bout d'un certain nombre de fics y'a prescription ?

Note : Le Pointless Arc, comme son nom l'indique, réunit une série de vignettes clichées à forte tendance shônen-ai, ne méritant même pas le nom de one-shots, sans but ni vérité profondes, parfois kawaii, parfois angsty, parfois sérieuses et parfois pas, souvent débiles, et presque toutes auto parodiques. :p Elles n'ont pas vraiment de liens les unes avec les autres et peuvent se lire indépendamment. Si vous avez du temps à perdre… ;p

ooo

Duo avait constaté avec un certain soulagement que Heero n'avait pas changé. Il avait craint que ces trois années passées Dieu savait où, à faire Dieu savait quoi, le Heero Yuy qui se présenterait à leur réunion trisannuelle obligatoire serait complètement différent, mais Heero n'avait donc pas changé.

Il était toujours aussi taciturne, candidement honnête et facile à prévoir. Certes il était un peu plus détendu, mais c'était normal : la guerre était finie, après tout, ils n'avaient plus de raison ni les uns ni les autres d'être constamment sur le qui-vive. Il n'y avait que Quatre dont le stress était plus ou moins devenu une caractéristique, mais lui avait de bonnes raisons.

− Tu préfères un appartement ou une maison ? demanda Duo.

Heero, allongé sur le ventre près du rebord de la piscine, ouvrit les yeux et le dévisagea.

− Une maison serait sympa, continua le châtain, mais honnêtement je pense pas que ce soit l'idéal pour le moment. Plus tard, peut-être, si on veut un chien. Il faudra un jardin.

Heero continua à le regarder sans rien dire.

− Evidemment, on s'installe sur Terre, dit Duo. T'as une préférence ? On va peut-être éviter les trop grandes villes, Une serait capable de vouloir nous recruter si on est trop à portée de main. Donc, c'est niet pour Londres au moins ! Un appart'… Un trois-pièces, ça suffit largement, non ? Si les gars veulent venir, z'auront qu'à dormir sur le canapé, on en prend un qui fait lit aussi. Tu veux un chat ? Ça pourrait être sympa…

− Duo.

− Mmmh ? fit Duo en pleine concentration, les sourcils froncés.

− A quel moment a-t-on parlé de vivre ensemble ?

Le châtain leva les yeux vers Heero.

− Ben, c'est évident, non ?

− Evident…?

− T'as besoin d'une justification, toi ? interrogea Duo, perplexe.

Heero resta un instant silencieux, puis un petit sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres;

− Non, dit-il en refermant les yeux.

Duo se réinstalla confortablement sur sa chaise longue, satisfait.

− Bon, alors, on prend un chat ou pas ?

Fin.

Parce que, non, parfois certains couples n'ont pas besoin de justifications… 212 Powa !


	2. nani ?

Pointless Arc 02 : _…nani ?   
_Scribouilleuse : Shakes Kinder Pinguy   
Genre : kawaii   
Rating : G   
Résumé : "Comment ça, tu parles pas le japonais ?"   
Disclaimer : Vous croyez qu'au bout d'un certain nombre de fics y'a prescription ?   
Note : Le Pointless Arc, comme son nom l'indique, réunit une série de vignettes clichées à forte tendance shônen-ai, ne méritant même pas le nom de one-shots, sans but ni vérité profondes, souvent kawaii, parfois angsty, parfois sérieuses et parfois pas, souvent débiles, et presque toutes auto parodiques. :p   
Elles n'ont pas vraiment de liens les unes avec les autres et peuvent se lire indépendamment. Si vous avez du temps à perdre… ;p

Note 2 : Pour les lecteurs d'AETD, Solo est en guest star pendant un quart de seconde, clignez des yeux et vous le loupez. :)

Note 3 : après ça je m'occupe de la bêta de Précieux que Meanne m'a renvoyée avec un délai exemplaire. Promis.

Note 4 (le der des ders, promis) : EEEEENIIIIIIIKAAAAAA-copiiiiiiiiiineeeeee !!!! oagite la main avec enthousiasmeo ça faisait un bail ! o

ooo

− Tadaima ! claironna Duo.

Heero leva les yeux de son livre et Duo se planta devant lui, un sourire plein de fierté satisfaite sur les lèvres.

− Konbanha ! lança-t-il. Watashi ha Maxwell Duo desu, douzo yoroshiku !

Heero cligna des yeux d'un air légèrement déconcerté et Duo se frotta le dos de la tête, un peu gêné.

− Je prends des cours de japonais à la fac, expliqua-t-il. Je voulais te faire une surprise… Je m'en sors comment ?

Il y avait une telle lueur d'espoir sur le visage de Duo que Heero eut un peu de remord à déclarer :

− Je ne sais pas, Duo.

La châtain perdit un peu son sourire.

− Mon accent est si nul que ça ?

− Je ne sais pas, Duo, répéta Heero. Je ne parle pas le japonais.

Duo le dévisagea, à son tour déconcerté.

− Comment ça, tu parles pas le japonais ?

− Je ne l'ai jamais appris.

− Mais t'es pas japonais ?

− Certains de mes gênes semblent d'origine japonaise.

Duo resta un instant silencieux.

− Donc, tu parles pas du tout japonais ?

Heero secoua négativement la tête.

− Ça ne faisait pas partie des qualifications requises. … L'homme qui m'a élevé était russe, ajouta-t-il quand même au cas où.

− Donc, ta langue maternelle, paternelle, bref, c'est le russe.

Heero acquiesça et un nouveau silence s'installa, un silence qui mit le brun mal à l'aise.

− … tu me prêteras tes cours ? demanda-t-il sans réfléchir.

Duo releva les yeux, fixa Heero un instant d'un air étrange, puis lui fit un sourire lumineux.

− Ça marche ! lança-t-il en le dépassant, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage.

− Duo, gronda Heero en essayant de se remettre les mèches en place.

Il ne savait pas d'où le châtain tenait cette manie de lui tripoter les cheveux mais…

− T'as déjà mangé jap, au moins ?

− Non, grommela Heero.

− J't'emmène au Neko ce soir, alors ! Ça va être original d'aller dans un resto jap avec un peut-être jap qui parle pas le jap ! Enfin, t'inquiète pas, conclut Duo, je t'apprendrai à tenir tes baguettes, histoire que t'aies pas l'air trop débile !

Il referma la porte de sa chambre de justesse et le livre de Heero s'écrasa contre le battant dans un bruit sec.

− Baaaaaaaka ! lança la voix de Duo à travers la porte.

Heero resta un instant immobile, puis haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire irrésistible, se sentant étrangement léger, et se leva pour aller se préparer.

Owari…

_Tadaima_ : Je suis rentré. (en principe, on répond par "okaeri")

_Konbanha__ ! Watashi ha Maxwell Duo desu, douzo yoroshiku !_ : Bonsoir ! Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, enchanté ! (dans la série, Duo utilise "ore" pour dire "je", ce qui est nettement moins poli, mais dans ce contexte où il apprend le japonais, c'est "watashi" qui est standard, sans compter le "desu"… me ferais rire d'entendre Duo parler en "desu", tiens… XD)

_Neko_: chat, évidemment, mais c'est aussi un bon petit resto jap de Rennes dont la particularité première est d'être ouvert selon un rythme mystérieux qui n'appartient qu'à lui. ;p

_Baka : _je ne vous ferai pas l'insulte de le traduire… :p

_Owari : _fin


	3. La vie est dure

Pointless Arc 03 : _La vie est dure  
_Scribouilleuse : Shakes Kinder Pinguy  
Genre : débile  
Rating : G  
Résumé : On peut pas être doué pour tout.  
Disclaimer : Vous croyez qu'au bout d'un certain nombre de fics y'a prescription ?

Note : Le Pointless Arc, comme son nom l'indique, réunit une série de vignettes clichées à forte tendance shônen-ai, ne méritant même pas le nom de one-shots, sans but ni vérité profondes, souvent kawaii, parfois angsty, parfois sérieuses et parfois pas, souvent débiles, et presque toutes auto parodiques. :p  
Elles n'ont pas vraiment de liens les unes avec les autres et peuvent se lire indépendamment. Si vous avez du temps à perdre… ;p

Note 2 : je sais. Je devrais être en train de travailler sur le chapitre de Précieux. (Ou en train de revoir Full Metal Alchemist pour la ¤censuré¤ fois... Eeeeedoooo ! Aaaaaruuu ! Rooooy ! ¤fangirl¤) Hum. Pardon.

¤¤¤

Duo soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Face à lui, Heero gardait la tête obstinément baissée.

− Je crois qu'il n'y a vraiment rien à faire, dit Duo calmement. On a essayé, mais toi et moi…

Les épaules de Heero se tendirent et Duo avala sa salive. Ils avaient été tellement sûrs d'eux…

− Il faut qu'on accepte… On n'arrive qu'à se faire mal, Heero, et il vaudrait mieux arrêter avant qu'il n'y ait plus de dégâts.

Heero leva vers lui des yeux troublés, blessés. Le cœur de Duo se serra, ils avaient fait tant d'efforts, tous les deux… Mais Duo brûlait les étapes et Heero paniquait dès qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était sans issue.

Heero prit une inspiration et marmonna quelque chose.

− Pardon ?

− On… pourrait demander de l'aide, répéta Heero d'une voix hésitante.

Duo le dévisagea avec stupéfaction.

− De quoi tu parles, Heero ?

− Ça se fait, insista le brun.

− Tu veux qu'on en parle à quelqu'un… ?

Duo grimaça à cette idée mais il ne voulait pas tout abandonner et ça semblait la seule solution. Et puis, Heero s'accrochait vraiment et Duo refusait de l'abandonner, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Pour Heero, il mettrait sa fierté de côté.

− J'aurais du mal à en parler à un étranger. T'as une idée de qui pourrait nous aider ? Quatre ?

Heero frissonna d'horreur à la seule idée et Duo se demanda un instant ce que le brun et le blond avait pu vivre ensemble pendant la guerre pour que Heero ait cette réaction.

− Non, dit Heero. Trowa.

Duo manqua s'étrangler.

− Trowa ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère.

Heero secoua négativement la tête, une lueur d'obstination dans les yeux que Duo avait appris à connaître pendant la guerre.

− Il est le plus qualifié.

− Je me demande bien en quoi, grommela Duo.

Faire entrer Trowa dans sa vie commune avec Heero comme ça, dans cette situation difficile, où, tout en faisant mine de les encourager, l'autre châtain apparaîtrait à son avantage aux yeux de Heero… Duo ne voyait pas en quoi ça allait les aider !

− Pourquoi forcément Trowa ?

− Il comprendra. Il saura… de quoi nous avons besoin.

− On peut s'en sortir sans lui.

− Duo, nous avons échoué, déclara fermement Heero. Il faut savoir s'allier pour réussir une mission.

− Quatre t'a lavé le cerveau, marmonna Duo ; mais il soupira avec résignation. Ok, appelle Trowa.

Heero hocha la tête et se leva. Duo se balança sur sa chaise. Ça avait paru facile, au début, mais l'instantané finit par lasser. Duo secoua la tête. S'il avait su que vivre avec Heero impliquerait de prendre des leçons de cuisine avec Trowa, il y aurait peut-être réfléchi à deux fois.

Fin.

Maintenant je vais aller me cacher sous ma couverture. -"  
Avec mes Full Metal. ¤chante avec enthousiasme¤ Rewritoooo shiteeeeee !


	4. Espace vital

Pointless Arc 04 : _Espace vital  
_Scribouilleuse : Shakes Kinder Pinguy  
Genre : … alors là… j'en sais rien…  
Rating : G  
Disclaimer : Vous croyez qu'au bout d'un certain nombre de fics y'a prescription ?

Note : Le Pointless Arc, comme son nom l'indique, réunit une série de vignettes clichées à forte tendance shônen-ai, ne méritant même pas le nom de one-shots, sans but ni vérité profonde, souvent kawaii, parfois angsty, parfois sérieuses et parfois pas, souvent débiles, et presque toutes auto parodiques. :p  
Elles n'ont pas vraiment de liens les unes avec les autres et peuvent se lire indépendamment. Si vous avez du temps à perdre… ;p

Note 2 : Olivs, tu feras mes plates excuses à qui de droit pour le surgelé. :p  
Luna, j'aime beaucoup ton image mentale ! XD¤rangée pour un pointless potentiel¤

Note3 : ce pointlessfait exactement 300 mots.Les notes sont plus longue que la fic ! XD

¤¤¤

Duo n'avait pas été particulièrement pour l'idée de venir s'enfermer dans un centre commercial un samedi matin à quinze heures, mais à cause d'une nuit blanche impromptue, il n'y avait plus de chocolat dans les placards et Heero Yuy sans son chocolat était comme une grenade sans sa goupille. (1) Le châtain avait suivi en se disant qu'il en profiterait pour remplir le frigo.

A peine entré, il se rappelait pourquoi il ne voulait pas venir ici à l'origine. L'espace était bondé, entrer et circuler dans une boutique était un challenge en soit et Duo, pas loin de souhaiter donner un coup de faux dans le tas, avait été sur le point de proposer à Heero de tenter le centre ville quand un détail assez distrayant lui avait sauté aux yeux.

Le brun avançait au milieu de cette marée humaine comme si de rien n'était, un étrange espace vide autour de lui. Les gens faisaient sans le réaliser un écart à son approche, quitte à bousculer leur voisin un peu plus.

Duo observa le phénomène avec un sourire amusé. Il ne savait pas exactement d'où ça venait ; peut-être le regard déterminé, la démarche confiante, ou simplement l'habitude… Heero avançait vraiment comme s'il était au milieu d'un désert et qu'il ne risquait vraiment pas d'entrer en collision avec un autre être humain. Apparemment il n'avait pas tord, puisque personne ne l'avait même frôlé depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans cet enfer.

Le chanceux.

Duo le suivit encore quelques minutes, fasciné, avant qu'une sensation de malaise curieux s'empare de lui. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas et pendant un moment il fut incapable de savoir quoi. Et puis, tout simplement, il réalisa avec un frisson qu'à l'instar du reste de la foule, il se tenait en bordure du cercle vide qui entourait Heero.

En un pas il fut aux côtés du brun et lui prit le bras.

− Pardon Heero, dit-il simplement.

Heero lui lança un regard interrogateur mais Duo se contenta de sourire et l'entraîna sans lui lâcher le bras.

Fin

1. Shakes : ou comme Roy Mustang dans une réserve de poudre. Ou Edward Elric dans un magasin de sport pour basketteurs. Ou Alphonse Elric enfermé dans une pièce avec Wrath. XD XD  
Trowa : assomme Shakes Excusez-la. C'est un cas aigu de Full Metal Alchemist Addiction.

¤¤¤

Shakes : ¤pokes Quatre¤  
Quatre : yiiiiik !  
Shakes : mwawawawa ! XD ¤l'attrape par le bras et l'entraîne résolument vers le prochain pointless en chantant à tue-tête : We are fighting dreamers ! lalalalalalala ! Lolilolilolilolilo Just go my way !¤  
Wu Fei : … rappelez-moi comment de fics elle a en cours ?  
Trowa : Tu ne veux pas le savoir.  
Heero : Je veux aller en Russie.  
Duo : On n'est pas sortis.


	5. Une journée dans la vie de Quatre Winner

Pointless Arc 05 : _Une__ journée dans la vie de Quatre Winner.  
_Scribouilleuse : Shakes Kinder Pinguy  
Genre : overwork, kawaii ?  
Rating : G  
Résumé : cf. titre  
Disclaimer : Vous croyez qu'au bout d'un certain nombre de fics y'a prescription ?

Note : Le Pointless Arc, comme son nom l'indique, réunit une série de vignettes clichées à forte tendance shônen-ai, ne méritant même pas le nom de one-shots, sans but ni vérité profondes, souvent kawaii, parfois angsty, parfois sérieuses et parfois pas, souvent débiles, et presque toutes auto parodiques. :p  
Elles n'ont pas vraiment de liens les unes avec les autres et peuvent se lire indépendamment. Si vous avez du temps à perdre… ;p

¤¤¤

La pile ne s'abaissait pas.

Dubitatif, Quatre en retira un petit paquet agrafé, six pages de rapports à lire avant d'apposer sa signature. La pile ne s'abaissait toujours pas. Quatre eut un instant la tentation de regarder sous son bureau, histoire de vérifier discrètement si quelqu'un ne se dissimulait pas dessous pour rajouter des feuilles au fur et à mesure qu'il en retirait.

On frappa à la porte de son bureau et son secrétaire entra, un certain nombre de feuilles à la main.

− Maître Quatre, voici les rapports des transactions de la filière terrienne d'hier. Monsieur Gress aimerait votre avis pour demain, si possible.

Quatre regarda les feuilles se poser sur son bureau avec une fascination un peu morbide.

− J'ai reçu l'emploi du temps de la semaine prochaine. Vous êtes invité à dîner avec le président et Madame de Châgneux désirerait savoir si vous confirmez votre présence au bal lunaire.

− Merci Hashim, murmura Quatre. Laissez cela ici, s'il vous plait.

Le secrétaire sourit joyeusement, s'inclina et repartit. Quatre tourna la tête et regarda par la fenêtre.

Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait pris des vacances.

Lorsque Hashim revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les emplois du temps, la fenêtre était grande ouverte et le bureau vide.

"Maître Quatre !" gémit Hashim.

¤¤¤

− Tu as l'intention de passer la nuit ici ?

Quatre ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur les avant-bras. Trowa s'assit à côté de lui.

− Oh, fit Quatre. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas qu'ils te dérangent.

− Ça va, répondit Trowa. Le cirque n'était pas loin et ta nouvelle navette est vraiment rapide. Mais je reste là cette nuit.

− Il est si tard que ça ?

− Dix-neuf heures passées.

Une expression de vague remord passa sur le visage de Quatre.

− Je me suis endormi…

− Mmmh. Tu as mangé ce midi au moins ?

− Oui, je suis passé au marché.

Trowa acquiesça lentement, puis, sans prévenir, frappa son ami à l'arrière de la tête.

− Trowa !

− C'est de la part de Wu Fei.

− Wu Fei ? interrogea Quatre, mortifié. Ne me dis pas qu'il est venu lui aussi…

Trowa secoua la tête.

− Hashim a cru que tu étais en train de partir pour aider les Preventers et l'a appelé. Vu que ce n'était pas le cas Wu Fei m'a contacté. Je te ferai grâce de ses commentaires.

Quatre fit une petite grimace, inspira un grand coup et se leva.

− J'aurais dû laisser un mot. C'était irresponsable.

− On peut résumer son discours comme ça. Depuis quand tu n'as pas pris de vacances, Quatre ?

− Je me posais la même question ce matin… Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi au bal lunaire ?

Trowa se leva à son tour.

− Je ne suis pas certain qu'une robe de bal m'irait très bien.

− Est-ce que ce serait exagérer de proposer à Relena qu'on y aille ensemble ? Ça me faciliterait la vie…

− Mais non, tout le monde sait que vous êtes mariés, maintenant. Ça ne fera que confirmer les rumeurs sur votre septième enfant et apaiser celles sur votre divorce.

Quatre se mit à rire

− Sept ? Je ne connaissais pas celle-là. Je m'en étais arrêté au deuxième. D'ailleurs je croyais que je trompais Relena avec Dorothy.

− Non, non, c'est elle qui te trompe avec Dorothy. A moins que tu ne sois marié avec Dorothy que tu la trompe avec Relena. Quelque chose comme ça.

Quatre secoua la tête, amusé.

− De toute façon, elle n'aura pas le temps. Et Mariemaia est encore un peu jeune. Tant pis.

− Laisse-moi te kidnapper quelques jours.

− Je ne peux pas, Trowa.

La voix de Quatre était pleine de regret.

− Alors prends une semaine en février. Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas passé au cirque.

− La dernière fois Catherine a voulu m'utiliser comme cible…

− Je demanderai à Heero de venir pour l'occuper.

− Heero serait là ?

− Il a des vacances. On pourrait en profiter pour se voir tous.

Quatre fit un petit sourire.

− Ça me fait plaisir que je sois plus obligé de me démener pour que ça arrive. Tu fais ça très bien pour moi.

Il s'étira.

− Viens, rentrons. Il va falloir que je me prépare psychologiquement à vivre une semaine sans rapport sur mon bureau ! Catherine m'en voudrait beaucoup si je te gardais un peu ?

− Tu prends des risques.

− Mais si Heero est là la prochaine fois qu'on se voit, elle sera trop occupée à surveiller son alimentation et ses heures de sommeil pour me jeter aux lions. Je tente ma chance !

− Ravi que tu prennes autant de risques pour moi.

Quatre lui sourit et Trowa laissa montrer son amusement. Le blond lui prit la main et ils rentrèrent tranquillement sous une lumière artificielle déclinante.

Fin.

Shakes : ça, c'est du pointless dans toute sa splendeur inutile ! XD  
Quatre : Vacances. èé  
Shakes : On finit Précieux, on met le Privilège en ligne et je te promets que je te lâche après. Promis. :)

Le prochain pointless devrait être basé sur l'image mentale de Luna et Meanne sur La vie est dure. :p


	6. Capillairement tracté

Pointless Arc 06 : _Capillairement tracté _

_Scribouilleuse _: Shakes Kinder Pinguy  
_Genre :_ très, très, débile  
_Rating :_ G  
_Résumé :_ Encore une histoire de cheveux.  
_Disclaimer :_ Vous croyez qu'au bout d'un certain nombre de fics y'a prescription ?  
**Note :** Le Pointless Arc : cf premiers pointless.

**Note bis** : « Capillairement tracté » est l'expression préférée du prof anglophone d'une copine pour dire « tiré par les cheveux »

¤

Duo entendit la clef tourner dans la serrure, il était six heures et demi, bien tard pour que Heero rentre de ses cours (il finissait à quatorze heures le mercredi) mais il avait reçu un message un peu plus tôt pour le prévenir qu'il y avait un pot de classe ou quelque chose du genre. Il était probable que le petit groupe qui partageait la même spécialité que Heero à l'université avait décidé de mieux se connaître.

La porte s'ouvrit et Duo lâcha son livre pour se tourner vers son ami.

« C'était bi… HEERO ?!! »

Heero lui adressa un regard impassible, le bleu encore plus lumineux sous les mèches fuschia.

« C'était une expérience intéressante, répondit-il, laconique, alors qu'il se débarrassait de son manteau.

– Heero. Tu as les cheveux roses.

– Hn. »

Ce qui était une façon de dire que la remarque de Duo était stupide et ne méritait pas de réponse.

« Mais… pourquoi ? C'est Relena qui te fait chanter ? Tu cosplays ? C'est permanent ?

– Il s'agit d'un signe d'union entre membres d'une même communauté afin de pouvoir se retrouver et se reconnaître dans un environnement dont l'espace est hostile à la création de liens entre des individus partageant un même intérêt.

– Tu veux dire que tout le monde dans ton cours s'est teint les cheveux en rose pour pouvoir se retrouver facilement sur le campus ?

– Hn. »

Ce que Duo traduisit par : « Vu sous cet angle, ça semble stupide, mais plutôt le bouton rouge que de l'admettre. »

« Ok, dit-il, le ton apaisant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dîner ? »

-

Ce soir-là, lorsque Heero partit se doucher, Duo sauta sur le téléphone.

« Quatre ! couina-t-il. Heero fait sa crise adolescente ! »

(fin)

Octobre 2006, sur un prompt de Drusilla, en cours de linguistique : « Heero aux cheveux roses »

Je crois que là j'ai touché le fond.


End file.
